


Count to Ten  数至十

by UrbanEmotions



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minho Is a Bit of an Asshole, Post- The Death Cure, Pre- Thomas Era, Protectiveness, Suicide Attempt, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Maze Runner Spoilers, alcohol use, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanEmotions/pseuds/UrbanEmotions
Summary: Fate had dealt Gally a shitty hand, and he was okay with that. What he couldn’t handle, what tore him up like a broken contract, was that Newt had to be there too. Well, there was a reason tragedies seem so much more beautiful.(In which Gally and Newt do everything except fall in love.)-命运没给Gally一手好牌，但他还能忍受。可让他心绪理智都瓦解，让他无法忍受的是，Newt也在那儿。好吧，悲剧总是更美，这是有理由的。（Gally与Newt间发生过任何事，除了相爱）





	Count to Ten  数至十

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402076 原作Smontheye，授权翻译

1.

 

Gally直起身，将手里的斧子一扔，倒着向下插进草地里，又借着眉毛边聚集的汗水，揩了揩自己的手。

树墩粗厚的桩部死一般的和土地连接着，即使他已经忙活了快一天，也丝毫没有半点的移动。而泥地的另一侧，那些Gally手下的建筑者们，有很多都仍在继续地捶打、测量，劈砍，有节奏得像场令人愉悦的大合唱。如果Gallly斥满骚动的脑袋还有余裕去注意的的话。

_转变，恢复，去他妈的_ ，他想到。

实际上，除了被鬼火兽蛰出的伤疤——不，是刺出的，上个星期内一直被绑在Homestead里的经历，并没有给Gally造成身体上的其他物理创伤。尽管他几乎全程都在扭动翻滚，尖叫地像活生生经历火刑。

Gally找了个平整的树桩坐下，身体前屈，将肘部撑上膝盖。他伸出手掌根部，抵住自己的眼睑，试图驱走突然洪水般涌入大脑的、白蓝交杂的画面。太像场过于逼真的恐怖片。

当来自手掌的压力已经在他由于闭眼造成的黑暗视野里造出跳跃的斑点时，Gally眨眨眼睛，重新睁开它们，抬起头来。

然后很快，他眼前的黑色就被一片金色取代了。他分辨出面前一个正向他接近的纤长的身影，分辨出了那男孩的苍白皮肤、头发，分辨出了他穿着的、已被行者用具上黑色皮革磨坏的衣服。

“你还好吗，Gally？”Newt的眉毛因为担心纠成一团。他将头转向一边的方式里透出一种纤弱的无辜感，看上去像是在犹豫应该继续接近Gally，还是保留给他一点空间。 

“你觉得呢，slinthead？”Gally用反感的语气回应到。令他意外的是，Newt似乎并没有因他的话畏缩，或者失去兴趣，更没有生气到以牙还牙。相反，这个较他年长的男孩，继续用他大大的棕色眼睛，平静地打量着自己。

“我可以告诉Alby，求他让你歇一歇的”。行者答道。“该死，你看上去累坏了。”他的语调异常的冷静，像是在暗示他休息并不是什么可耻的事情，而且听上去，如果不是Gally本人的话，谁都会觉得他们俩是朋友。

_滚开_ ，他的意识里这么叫嚣道，尽管他不确定这句到底是冲着Newt，还是更冲向他自己。

“先管好你自己的事吧。”Gally冷漠地答道。但另一个男孩没有因为被拒绝而停止。

“你现在就是我的事。”Newt说，然后咧开嘴笑了，像是自己刚刚讲了个冷笑话一样，在旁边的石头上坐下。这石头，Gally想到，之后他一定会在干其他建筑活的过程中，费上全部力气才能移得开。他沉下了脸，看来Newt现在是不想让他继续回去干活了。

“是吗？为什么？”

“你……你是转变了。但你仍然是我们的林地成员。”Newt轻柔地说。这位行者棕色眼眸里露出的暖意甚至惊到了Gally, 让他怀疑下一秒就会有从彩虹从他耳朵里蹦出来。“我们是一家人。”

一只带着皮革手套的手抚上了他的肩膀，Gally因这肢体接触而身体紧绷。

_真对，_ _Gally_ _想道，（你什么都不知道），若无其事地装作一切都正常，你当然在行了。_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

2.

 

 

世界开始倾斜旋转起来，似是被设在了某个转动的陀螺上，但Gally并不介意。快要熄灭的营火和在他周围其他昏昏欲睡的林地成员们，让他感到心里有什么东西正在文火慢炖一样。而那些转变时出现的，以及之后也一直在他脑海里反复回响的过去世界的声音，现在也至少保持沉默了。

Gally远离开其他的建筑者坐着。建筑者们依旧热衷地在进行他们酒后惯常的摔跤游戏。在以前，Gally一般都会加入他们，但现在，这些滑稽的动作看上去是那么幼稚可笑，只令他不屑一顾。而离他位置稍远一点的上坡上，Gally看见Minho正抽走Newt手里拽住的酒瓶，前者还对发出抗议的金发男孩露出个坏笑。

尽管营火昏暗闪烁，仍能看出来Newt的脸色红扑扑的。他笨拙地弓起身子，想要夺回被人没收走的装满金色液体的罐子，但Minho将它举得很远。

Newt撅撅嘴，向另一侧的男孩投去个眼神，又摇了下自己的头，似借这个动作恢复清醒一般。因这个举动，Newt的眼睛对上了Gally。

_该死_ _……_

他知道自己已经被逮住了。所以也没有移开眼睛。

Newt似乎将他们的对视看作了挑战。他转向Minho，小声地说了几句，然后隔住他们中间各式各样要么醉醺醺要么已睡去的林地成员，以出人意料的精准度，朝Gally挥了挥手。

“你看起来挺孤单的，”Newt说道，在他身边找了个位置坐下。Gally哼了一声。 

“如果这世界上女孩子还存在的话，真希望你可别对她们中的任何一个说出刚刚那句。”

“该死地，女孩子肯定还存在啊，”男孩在他身边嘟囔出一句，Gally压下自己的窃笑。看来他们俩中谁更醉点的答案，显而易见。 “我们应该都是被女人们生下来的，对吧？”

Newt的这句调笑显然太具感染力。Gally伸出手去，轻轻叩了叩前者的太阳穴。 “到你能确定想起某个女孩的时候，我才会相信你，小试管婴儿。”

“ _你_ 为什么就不告诉我呢，slinthead？”Newt转过头来，看着他。两人的脸靠的是如此之近，差点令Gally吓到。他甚至都能感到Newt呼吸时发出的温暖异常的气息，羽毛似的轻轻抚在自己的嘴上。 “你记得的东西比我们其他人都该死地多多了。”

Gally僵住了。胸膛里瞬间出现的寒意驱走了之前酒精带来的微醺醉意。过去世界记忆的声音也在拽扯他的意识边缘，像是要撕裂摧毁他之前已经小心建立好的，抵抗这些记忆和声音的大坝一般。

Newt看上去也意识到了他的话带来的后果。 “上帝啊，Gally，我真抱歉......”

“闭上你的嘴，shank，”Gally不带任何情绪地回道。但出于某个现在他不愿多想的缘故，他此刻并不想让Newt离开他。一定是因为醉了的原因，Gally提醒他自己，且经历转变之后，他和其他所有人间的对话，每次也仅仅都只是只言半语。

_所以我现在其实暗地里很_ _..._ _渴望_ _......_ _还有什么我不知道的吗？_

行者看上去因为得到了他的宽恕，放松了下来，投给Gally一个灿烂的笑容。

“我觉得你挺好的，Gally，”在将自己的头枕上Gally肩膀之前，Newt这么说道。语气里带满哲学的意思。 “他们害怕你，是因为他们不理解你。”

“这么说你理解我了，slinthead？”在除了现在的任何情况下，Gally一定是会强烈反击的，别人一提起所有其他林地成员都将他看做定时炸弹以及新来的菜鸟也想躲瘟疫一样躲开他时，Gally总是会大发脾气。而现在，在酒精和身边Newt的双重作用下，他只是轻轻地抬了下自己的肩膀，撞撞男孩的金色脑袋。

Newt脸上露出一丝奇异的神色。

“我猜，我没有。”Newt嘀咕道。他用自己的褐色眼睛细细地打量着Gally。Newt靠得很近，近到Gally可以看见他虹膜上的褐色斑点。

突然间，有什么东西，从诱人的眼睛里一闪而过。

然后Newt的嘴唇就笨拙地压向了Gally——柔软，甜，也缺乏经验。Gally的身体因紧张而绷直了，没有回应Newt，但Newt似乎并不在乎。

他尝上去有些苦，带着酒味，像Minho从他手里夺走的那罐饮料。

Gally觉得自己的荷尔蒙一定是开始工作了，但相反的，他的意识却不知有没有还在运转。因为他最终还是伸出了舌头，舔了下Newt的唇线，引得后者立即张开双唇。另一个男孩的舌头纠缠上他自己的，唇尖相抵的触觉像闪电一样炸裂开，滑腻，也像在预示一场即将到来的暴风雨。

Newt伸出手，够上Gally的下巴，将他往下拉得更近。

Gally忽然听见Minho的笑声，随即就火烧火燎地拉开了和Newt间的距离。他扭头向声源看过去，却发现Minho已经转开了头。Minho正被行者们包围着，并且他们那群行者阵营们身上透出的热烈的同志之谊，令Gally心生寒冷。

_该死_ _…_

怀里的男孩发出了声抗议，想要重新开始刚刚的吻。Gally推开了他。

“该休息了，shank。”

Newt投给Gally一个愠恼的眼神，但随即就明白了Gally的拒绝，转而换上一副脆弱的表情。而Gally也在狠狠赶走突然涌入他内心的，欲望和愧疚混合成的有毒物质。如果说刚刚突然间他很渴望Newt这事还令他自己算不上个无耻混蛋，那么现在，发现了Newt已经微弱勃起的欲望，他肯定就算了。

“去睡觉吧，”，Gally说，惊讶于自己语气中的温柔。他站起身，已经打算离开，但最终还是没能抵过身旁的诱惑，弯下了腰，轻轻在Newt额头上按下一吻。Newt的皮肤尝上去有些发咸。他想要更多。

_看来自己是真他妈地喝醉了。_

但至少Gally离开Newt时，脸上带着笑容。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

3.

 

 

Gally巡视了一圈地图室，评估损坏情况。

“我等不及晚饭吃那只山羊了，”他最后评论道，蹲下来仔细检查以前行者用来绘制地图的大桌子的碎片残骸。大桌子是那动物一系列破坏行径中最后也是最厉害的一站，接着Ben就在一连串的诅咒和咩咩声中将逃亡的动物制服在地

Minho靠墙站着，双臂交叉，摆在宽阔的胸前，勉强哼出一声，听上去好不消遣。

“说真的，它是怎么进来的？“Gally压下想揉太阳穴的冲动。心里面有些愚蠢和敌对的东西让他不想在Minho面前表现软弱。

“问Winston去，”Minho耸耸肩，音色漫不经心，似还带点厌恶和刻薄，突然就激恼了Gally，“所以你能修好它吗？“

“我猜我必须修好吧，不然你和你的行者们要在泥堆里画图吗，”Gally以讥笑回应他。

“那你能做点什么就做点什么吧。”Minho咆道，声音和身体放松姿态完全矛盾。然后一个轻轻松松的动作Minho就已晃到门口，准备离开Gally，留Gally一人继续收拾残局。

“你是对我有什么意见吗？“Gally厉声问Minho，尽管的他的直觉向他高喊让他算了，停下赶紧走开。或许在这种情况下，放Minho走掉。

_哈，不如继续假装他是他们间懦弱的那个_ _…_

Minho停了下来，一只手搭上门框，看向Gally，但脸只转过尽可能小的幅度。即使这样，Gally仍感到男孩的深色眼睛目光如炬，自己像他的眼中钉一样。Minho有着很像Newt的，X光一样的眼神，能够看穿人们的外表，判断他们外表下的价值。

“说话啊，slinthead？“他又提道。和Newt不同的是，Minho的眼神里没有温暖的同情，就只有冷淡与漠视。面对Minho时，Gally一直都感觉自己完全被暴露。

“我无法忍受自私的混蛋。”

在Gally能用他早快崩坏的大脑想出句什么尖刻的话语回击Minho前，地图室的金属安全门砰地就关上了。留下Gally一人，和散落满地的他其实不想作陪的桌子碎片。 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

4.

 

 

Newt的行者用具是头一件被潦草扔在地上的。

它砰地跌进建筑工地的泥土地，搅得一阵尘土散开，但他们一点都没注意到。

“该死的，你真强壮，”Newt抵在Gally唇边喘气，Gally轻而易举地握住他的的大腿，将他抱起，置放在工作台上。Newt在磨砂木头表面坐定后，立刻又伸舌回Gally口中。Gally感到Newt的脚跟压在自己腿后侧，仿佛敦促他更向Newt两腿间挺进。

“操，”Gally呻吟道，感觉身体被点燃，“哦,操。”Newt拉开点距离，冲他狡黠一笑，接着他灵巧的手指就覆上了Gally裤子的拉链。

那一瞬，那一瞬Gally就已经知道了，接下来的数多分钟将发生的事，肯定会像疤痕组织一样，往后一直根植在Gally脑海里。

Newt的熟练动作让人讶异，他很快就解开两人的全部衣物。当另一个男孩的细长手指握上自己的阴茎时，Gally一遍一遍地呻吟着Newt的名字，仿佛破掉的唱机一般。

在转变之后，Gally几乎都忘了欲望是什么了。但现在，Newt的抚碰像火烧一般融开积在他心间思维间的厚冰，火燎一般点燃他的神经。

“快点，”Newt催促道，还伸出手指饶有兴味地勾下拖拉的Gally的勃起。而当Gally看见Newt的另一只手正处的位置时，Gally惊讶得瞪大双眼。

"该死……“Newt长而纤细的手指，其上还沾着些粘腻的东西，正插埋在金发男孩自己的后穴中，扩张着穴口，为即将到来的行事做准备。

”快点呀……“Newt又重复了一次，嘴唇扫过Gally的脸和脖子，落下热吻。“就只是生理行为罢了...."

_生理行为_ _...._

Gally觉得自己现在应该习惯于身体的背叛了。

所以他选择了服从荷尔蒙的冲动，选择了最终插进Newt那柔软的、迎合的身体里，去品尝Newt穴内的顺滑和温暖，就像个瘾君子。释放出自己粗暴的动物的一面，让Gally感到既恐惧又兴奋，即使这是他有记忆以来都主导的那一面。

当Newt提起臀部，以更迎合Gally的撞击时，Gally满足得呻吟出声。Newt紧紧抓着的脖子，就像抓住条救生索。

袭向两人的情欲像一场迟到的潮汐——自然、无法避免、但又致命。Gally之前还认为自己不可能会对任何事物有如此强烈的感觉。

没多久，他就高潮了，射在Newt的身体里。射精后几分钟内他都在回味着这整体和完满的感觉。接着，他伸手向两人身体间探去，手指包裹上Newt的，带着他一起围握住男孩的阴茎。

Gally强拽Newt将两人的手都抽开时，马上就要高潮、但因此不得不中止的Newt哀怨地发出句抗议。然而紧接着Gally就控制着Newt将他拉离桌面，迫使他转身弯下腰，趴在桌子边缘，New服从了。Newt后背上精瘦的肌肉拉伸又舒展，这画面展现在Gally眼里，后者几乎立刻就再次勃起。

Gally再次插入Newt身体内。他从后面操进他滑嫩紧致的后穴，体位方便他能沿着Newt的脖子和拥有优雅曲线的肩胛骨一路落下轻咬和亲吻。

第二场他们同时高潮，Gally记住了那珍贵的、罕见的、脆弱的，轻松与幸福的感觉。

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

5.

 

 

“你到底怎么了？”隔着面前盛满鸡肉的盘子，Newt轻声问道，棕色眼睛里闪烁着Gally觉得自己根本不配得到的关切，“为什么一直避开我？”

“不管你想要的是什么，我都给不了你。”Gally丝毫不加掩饰自己声音里的苦意。该死的，金发男孩应该越早远离他越好，在没被Gally的残碎心智弄得遍体鳞伤、血肉模糊前。“我没法……没法对着你笑，没法天天给你送花，没法为你做其他什么鬼事。我什么都没有，Newt。你远离我日子会好过得多。” Minho的话同时也在他脑海里回响起来。

_我无法忍受自私的混蛋。_

但从Newt 刻意热切歪着脑袋的姿势上看，他似乎一点都不在意刚刚Gally的话。

“当你真正爱着某样东西的时候，只要爱得够深，他们最后总会也爱回你的，无论以什么方式。”

Gally差点因为笑哽住，“这是什么，莎士比亚吗？”

Newt慢慢嚼了几下嘴里的鸡肉，眉毛因思考皱成一团，像是在努力地回忆结果却失败， “我不记得了。”

“好吧，莎士比亚可从来没见过鬼火兽。”Gally粗声说，并不想面对自己声音里的颤抖和空虚，“我们可不是生活在书里，slinthead。不是每个人最后都会得到幸福结局。”

“罗密欧与朱丽叶最后也没得到幸福结局啊，但你能说他们之间的不是爱情吗，”Newt声音里的天真，令Gally的胃因为厌恶缩成一团。

“你觉得你和我的是爱情吗？”他难以相信地伸出手指，在两人间来回比划。

“我也不知道我和你算什么，Gally，”Newt叹了口气，再次换上了他那副厌倦挫败的表情。Gally其实现在很想抱住他，打断他所有接下来要说的话。但取而代之的是，他只是在Newt的注视下，保持住紧绷的姿势，没有动弹。“而且，我也不确定我现在是不是还想去弄清楚了。”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

6.

 

 

“猜你现在不是林地里唯一一个脑袋出问题的人了…”Newt卧在当林地成员们只有遭受什么可怜的事的时，才能躺上的床上，试图展露出笑容。

 Gally站在门边，没有进屋。他来回踱着步，既没进去的意思，也没打算离开。

 “你做得太软弱了，Newt，”Gally回道，丝毫不愿假装Newt摔断腿是出于某件意外事故， “我一点都不关心你想的事情，无论你脑袋里想的是什么，它都很愚蠢。” 

 “但你一定很开心我还活着吧。”Newt这句话之下的轻佻，令Gally隐隐作呕。不过他还是被Newt镇定的语气给惊到，尽管Newt眼睛里现在还在充着血，显示出他生理上心理上都正遭受的巨大双重痛苦。

 “你是个懦夫，Newt，”Gally说。Newt没有畏缩。

 “哦，真是个又老又臭的新闻。能代表你不会再回避我了吗？”

 “操你的，”Gally回他。但他其实想说的是，‘对不起’。

  _我们谁都不应该经历这些。至少你，绝对不应该。_

 没等到回答，Gally就已经拔脚，逃也似的离开了Homestead。 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

7.

 

 Newt的声音从林地的另一边飘来，安静、充满说服力。

 “Gally当时是在救你，明白吗？”林地的二当家这么告诉新来的菜鸟。尽管Gally能非常清楚地从他的语气里听出来，Newt对正同他对话的那个男孩的爱慕，要比他对他们俩谈论里涉及的那个，多得多。 

 建筑者的首领禁不住嗤了嗤鼻子。那句话里充满了太多同情的意思了，Newt完全是在揭开他的旧伤疤，送下掺和着渴望的剧痛，传遍Gally的脊梁。

 Thomas的目光在他们两人间反复徘徊，眼神因固执的怀疑而收缩。Gally对着他的方向，大声喷了下鼻子。 就算这个新来的菜鸟可能会太快地武断评价他，那又关他什么事？ 

  _如果我想做英雄，我一定会披上个该死的斗篷。_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

8.

 

 Gally注定要成为恶棍、怪物和寄生虫。

 这是他若干小时、若干天、若干星期蜷于病房一角时脑海里唯一的想法。他眼皮紧阖，隔绝开枯燥苍白的灯光。起初他们还对他戳来又捅去，想要试探他，但现在他们已经不需要他了。他比只实验用老鼠还无用。

  _比无用还无用_ _....._

 Chuck浸满血的脸，Chuck脸上临死前刻恐惧万分的表情，数个画面报复性地像鬼魂一样对Gally纠缠不清，在他眼前反复出现。

  _“_ _这是必要的_ _”_ ，一个白衣科学家以鼻音通过白噪声向他咕哝道， _”WICKED_ _是好的_ _“_ 。

 “我不是故意的——”Gally抽泣着自言自语，手指插进头发根里狠狠拉扯。不属于他的声音在他脑袋里反复回荡，强占了全部大脑。

_我无法忍受自私的混蛋。_

头皮的疼痛还不够，Gally皮肤上感觉有万千Beetle Blades爬过。他开始踢打垫墙，钝而无痛的冲击只能更搅动他思维里的疯狂。他理智的大坝已变成废瓦墟，大坝混凝土还没来得及干透前就已分崩瓦解。

_他们害怕你，是因为他们不理解你。_

“求你了，”Gally对着白色的死寂乞求，“我想 - ”

_你是个懦夫。_

他手指揪得头发都有数根脱落，Gally也没空管了。是时候了，他的外表是时候该确切匹配他混乱丑陋的内心了。

接着，Gally听见塑料的叮当磕碰声，寡味的饭菜像往常那样通过门上的投邮口被递进来。声音激活了他现时存在的动物的那一面：生活糟糕透，也要活下去的本能。

_就只是生理行为罢了_ _……_

Gally强迫自己站起身来，一瘸一拐走向食物托盘。

当他咬下一口纸板味的饼干时，牙齿被饼干里面一张皱巴巴的纸硌到。Gally瞪大眼睛，迅速将那一小片饼干掰下，塞进裤子腰带里。

沉默中他很快吃完了剩下的食物，然后再次缩进房间的角落。背对着监控，Gally展开那种纸，发现纸上用细小字体写满了。 

“我们是反叛军，”字条以简单的黑色字体开头，“我们将会来阻止WICKED....”

Gally仔细审视完字条、并牢记下所有内容后，将饼干和纸条一股脑吞入肚中。

_挽救的机会来了_ _……_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

9.

 

 

“我终于懂了，”Newt说，他的眼睛里疯狂和哀伤各掺半。Kenwood和Brookshire角落，2792公寓内，Newt像易激的掠食动物一样蹲在Gally的破沙发上。 “我曾经还害怕你，但我现在终于懂了。”

 ”不再怕我了吗？“ Gally对着他，坐在沙发另一头，一边眉毛抬起，苦涩吐出一句，“要我提醒你我曾杀了个男孩吗？”

 “那不是你的错，” Newt回答说，Gally须承认他语气里的那份镇定让人佩服。他遇见过好些狂客，感染时间比Newt还短些，却比Newt还疯狂。Gally再一次想，Newt可能是他遇见过的最不像狂客的狂客。

_反讽很贱_ _...._

“那你懂了些什么呢？”见Newt没有继续，Gally开口提示他。闪耀症的症状之一就是注意力更短效集中。

Newt似乎摆脱了方才的畏缩，“我懂了那感觉了....你控制不了自己思维的感觉，你感到自己是个怪物。我懂当时你为什么要远离我了...我也会远离我在意的人“。

Newt的话语让他感到心里生起一连串的同情与苦痛，Gally还以为自己早和这些情绪没有关系了。他此刻比以往任何时刻都更想将Newt揽入怀里，再不去管外面发生的所有事。

但糟糕的是他们间接触很可能让Newt即刻就抓坏他的脸。

Gally抵住心里宠溺的心情，开口说道，“shank，你偷溜一路到这里来，就是为了告诉我这些吗？”

"不"，Newt突然笑了，他的牙齿被透过残破百叶窗射进来的阳光照得闪亮，声调也骤地趋向顽劣，“我是来告别的。”

“告别这种事，你不应该留给Thomas和Minho吗？”Gally歪起嘴角，掩饰他的警惕。

“那不是我所想的。”

话音刚落，金发男孩毫无预兆地就向Gally扑来了，后者一点准备都没有。Newt以强壮瘦削的大腿支撑，跨坐于Gally下身，咆哮着将Gally推回沙发背。

柔软干裂的嘴唇压上自己的时，Gally惊讶地张开下巴，却正好被对方灵巧的舌头逮住机会，伸进来嘴里。情欲让Gally的五感都开始敏锐。

Gally真的很想念和Newt的性。

他抓住Newt的腰，下身向Newt挺动，同时舌尖也追着他的，将自己舌头送进对方口腔里。

金发男孩纤细、略显营养不良的身段在他上方扭动起伏，两人的阴茎已透过剥下的裤子紧蹭在一起了。Gally感到Newt的手指正在自己旧衬衫纽扣上摸索，Gally已经准备好迎接织物解开后将涌向他胸间的冷空气。

但扣子最终没有解开。

Newt将亲吻分开时，Gally急喘着吸入新鲜空气。Newt精致的五官和略突出的颧骨因他皱眉的表情再黯然失色。Gally顺着Newt低垂的目光向下看，后者苍白且骨瘦如柴的手指正微微打颤。

而Newt的眼睛，他那双现在在他更消瘦脸上的眼睛看起来比以往任何时刻还要大点，眼角里还有眼泪打转闪着光。

“嘿，嘿，”Gally警惕地说，握住Newt颤抖的双手包在手里。Gally有点不记得自己上次安抚别人是什么时候了。在林地时，安抚别人都是Newt的工作。 “嘘，没关系的。”

Gally拉过Newt抵在自己胸前，拙笨地抱紧他前后轻晃，希望这个动作可以安抚对方。耳边男孩的呼吸声不很平稳、断断续续。

“放松，”Gally低声说道，手指搭上Newt的颈上，就在他脖子与柔软金发的交界线下方一点，跟随身体轻晃的节奏指尖轻叩，“呼吸......吸入，呼出，吸入，呼出......”他数着数重复了十次，让Newt做足十套平稳呼吸，接着手指下移，又开始抚Newt的背部，为他按摩、舒缓Newt紧绷的神经。深呼吸曾有效地帮Gally度过转变后最糟糕的日子。

Newt的手一直紧抓住Gally，紧得都快伤到他。Gally肯定自己背部之后会留下手指形状的淤青，但他一点也不在乎，因留下这淤青这伤痛现在对他也是种赎罪。

并没要太长时间，Gally终于帮Newt卸下了自己弓着的脊背里、不安摆动的四肢里、垂下的金色眼睑里都显出的疲怠。Gally调整了手上握住Newt大腿的力道，随后轻松站起，抱着Newt将他放在地板上的床垫。

“就在这吧，你休息一下，”他摸了下男孩发烫的额头，走开了。Gally看着Newt瘦小脆弱的身影蜷缩在床单内，仿佛就像看着以前自己阴影的那一面，这想法令他对WICKED的仇恨又倍增几分，并且他确信这种仇恨他会一直怀有，直至自己死亡。

“不，和我待在一起......”

因为面对的是Newt，Gally知道Newt能说动他做任何事，于是他还是来到了Newt身边躺下，拉近对方的身体，怀抱着男孩躺在一起，让睡眠——这大自然天然赋予他们的逃离现实的安全屋——袭入，像保护毯一样覆盖住他们。

Gally醒来时，Newt已经走了。

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

10.

 

 

写给Newt，他打了很多场胜仗，却输在最后一场。

写给Newt，写给我永远在背的芒刺。

写给Newt，写给最终的懂得。

写给Newt——

“这是什么？”Thomas皱着眉，好奇的目光越过Gally肩膀，落在划掉的几排词上。Gally压下自己想肘击他的念头。在Paradise，虽他们这些免疫者安置下来有十年，但Thomas面对Gally时，他可能仍需要对付自己内心些许残留的、难以说明的愧疚，因WICKED曾经那样处置过Gally。而正由于他是Thomas，他的惭愧感又转变成一种持续的、又有些叫人恼的，想和Gally做朋友的心情。

”这是我书的致辞。“ Gally回复说，说着用沾满墨水的前臂挡住本子上那些尴尬又私人的念头。

“一本关于林地成员的书，对吧？纪念性质的?我还以为你可能都写过一本了”。Thomas目光扫遍这一页，然后吹了声口哨，可能是吹给Gally仅为润色如此一小部分的文字，却付出的如此多的努力上。

_我猜_ _Newt_ _是对的，我真的对莎士比亚一点也不感兴趣。_

“这叫回忆录，”Gally纠正道。 “而且，是的，剩下都写完了，我只是要搞清楚把它献给谁。“

“哦，”Thomas说。 “是Newt，对吧？”

Thomas脸上突然出现了一种奇怪的神色，奇怪得像是极度哀伤与极度愧疚的中间综合，但它很快消失了，正如它浮现得也极快。他在Gally旁边坐了下来。Gally控制住自己不要去开口追问，不要去刺探在Thomas心里已长埋的秘密。

_他和我都有梦魇。他的梦魇如果不和_ _Newt_ _相关，我才惊讶。_

“是的，”Gally回答说，接着他们间像浮现了种早已达成的共识。他们共享着对他们的朋友的哀悼，甚至不需要语言，甚至不需要说明Newt对他们两人都各自意味着什么。

在Thomas再次说话之前，两人间已有很长一段停顿，仿佛他经过了深思熟虑，“你总是恨我和Minho。但你并不恨Newt，对吧？即使他反对你的时候。”

“我已经停止恨你很久了，”Gally提醒他。这是真的。仇恨很难培养，也不会长久维持。仇恨是一种双刃剑，操控它不仅耗尽人精力，带来的破坏性也不必要。Gally都有点希望他能更早意识到这一点。

回忆录—— 好吧，其实它写得更像是自传、科学期刊和纪实书之类的混合产物 ——而这正是他的期望。回忆录像一个培养皿，里面寄养着一路被他培养和审查、最终签下休战协议的、一路伴随着他到Pradise的自己鬼魅一面。七百页的手稿，面对了WICKED的邪恶、FLARE病毒对人类的残酷，给了这些过去一个了断与总结。经过三年的写作和研究，加上Gally自己经历过的情绪与现实、那像刀尖行走一般的到他到现在的人生经验，他写下了这厚厚一叠。

写出记忆来真的很痛 -——记住本身就让人痛，但把它写出来已经是Gally能想到的可以帮自己愈合的最好方法了。

“不过，”Thomas坚持说，“我知道Newt其实对你意味着很多。对不起。”

“对，”Gally回答说，有些分心， “我们曾经十分亲密。” 

他和Newt间的事情，他想即使是本质温柔可亲的Newt也会同意，永不需用语言去描述。而他对Newt的感情是何性质？当然，有愤懑，有痛苦，还有一点大概控制在健康程度内的仇恨。但在所有这些表面之下，他们的感情对他更像是种莫大的驱动力，这种感情无法从他体内剥离、将永久长存于心，已无所不包含。

他拿起笔，关于他内心的他对Newt万千浮动的思绪在此时已有了笃定的命名，他将它写了出来。

写给Newt，写给我永恒的爱。

 

 

 

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402076 原作Smontheye，授权翻译


End file.
